Devil Within
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: OS Lorsque le Nogitsune réussit enfin à posséder l'esprit de Stiles, il se rend compte que celui-ci cache bien des secrets. Et certains d'entre eux impliquent Derek Hale. La partie peut commencer... [Nogitsune!Stiles/ Derek]


**Disclaimer **: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (même si on ne rêve que de ça...).

**NdA** : Voir une partie de nos âmes littéralement absorbée par cette série pour ados soi-disant débile qu'était sensée être Teen Wolf n'a jamais fait partie du plan...Pas plus que de shipper du Sterek de façon obsessionnelle. Ni d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur à la vision d'un ado hyperactif possédé par un démon japonais. Et pourtant...Première fanfic Sterek donc (il y en aura probablement d'autres), se déroulant pendant la saison 3B, parce qu'on aurait souhaité encore plus de scènes avec Stiles version Nogitsune...Bonne lecture !

**Playlist** :

The Devil Within – Digital Daggers

Bad Moon Rising – Mourning Ritual

Bass Monster – South Central

War – Former Vandal

**NdB :** J'ai suivi ce petit bijou du début à la fin et j'espère que vous l'adorez autant que moi ^^ Bien sur si vous voulez l'écouter avec en fond audio toutes les vidéos sur le Nogitsune de Youtube ça n'en sera que meilleur (mes trois préférées : _The nogitsune – you think you can beat me at my game ; Stiles&Nogitsune ; Nogitsune - You can't kill me) _

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><em>« Derek ! »<em>

_« Stiles ? »_

_« Derek... »_

Non, pas Stiles.

L'intonation que le loup-garou décèle dans la voix qui tente de se frayer un passage à travers le brouillard de sa conscience n'a rien à voir avec celle de l'adolescent. Cette voix-là est plus doucereuse, plus caressante, et pourtant empreinte d'un je-ne-sais quoi qui vous glace le sang. Plus _manipulatrice_. Une voix ou perce la fourberie et la ruse.

Le danger.

Rien à voir donc avec l'attitude habituellement franche du garçon, dont l'impulsivité n'a d'égal que sa loyauté envers ses amis.

Non. Pas Stiles.

_Le Nogitsune..._

_Stiles..._

« REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Le cri du Nogitsune, chargé de haine et d'une impatience non dissimulée, arrache brusquement Derek aux vapeurs de la drogue dans lesquelles il nage depuis des heures. Ou était-ce seulement quelques minutes ? Une douleur lancinante lui vrille le crâne, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à remuer la moindre partie de son corps. On lui a probablement injecté un sérum à base d'aconit, additionné de venin de Kanima.

Non, pas « on ».

_Lui_.

Les souvenirs et les sensations commencent à affluer, le tirant encore un peu plus de l'état comateux dans lequel il était plongé pour le jeter à nouveau dans les griffes de la réalité. Le froid des menottes qui enserrent ses poignets et ses chevilles. Les larmes dans les yeux de Stiles. La joie mauvaise qui s'était soudain allumée dans son regard alors que Derek s'apprêtait maladroitement à le prendre dans ses bras. La piqûre de la seringue dans son cou...

Il s'était fait avoir de la façon la plus stupide qui soit. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Stiles était précisément le genre de garçon qui inspirait la confiance la plus absolue. Il était incapable de mentir correctement, et ses grands yeux noisette reflétaient l'innocence que Derek regrettait d'avoir perdue voilà une éternité... C'était peut-être justement cela qui l'attirait irrésistiblement chez l'adolescent. Ce mélange de force et de fragilité, qui le poussait à vouloir le protéger au même titre qu'un des membres de sa meute. Aussi, quand Stiles avait sonné chez lui vêtu de son éternel sweat rouge à capuche, les larmes ruisselant sur sa peau pâle, l'air totalement perdu et à bout de forces, le loup-garou avait vu sa méfiance fondre comme neige au soleil.

L'erreur de Derek n'avait pas été seulement de sous-estimer le machiavélisme du Nogitsune.

Elle avait surtout été de laisser le cœur prendre le pas sur la raison.

-Alors, le loup, on émerge ?

La voix de Stiles, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, arrache Derek à sa réflexion. Il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et son regard se pose sur la silhouette sombre se découpant dans la lumière rasante du crépuscule. Nonchalamment appuyé contre la baie vitrée, les bras croisés, le garçon l'observe avec mépris. Sa pâleur est effrayante, rehaussée par les immenses cernes violets qui s'étalent sous ses yeux, et dont les iris tirent à présent sur le noir. _Noir_. En repensant au brun chaud dans lequel il avait été parfois tenté de se perdre, l'ex-Alpha peine à étouffer un grondement de colère.

Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur les lèvres de la créature, que la vision du loup-garou impuissant semble beaucoup amuser.

-Venin de Kanima, aconit et chaînes ? parvient à articuler Derek en tentant d'afficher un air désinvolte. On peut dire que tu prends tes précautions. Je te fais si peur que ça ?

Le Nogitsune laisse échapper un gloussement qui se transforme rapidement en éclat de rire hystérique. Malgré lui, Derek sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. En contemplant les ravages que le renard maléfique a causé en Stiles, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser le doute gagner du terrain. « _On ne pourra pas le sauver._.. ». Le garçon a terriblement maigri au cours des dernières semaines, le manque de sommeil n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, et il donne l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais le pire changement aux yeux du loup-garou reste la lueur de folie qui s'est allumée dans son regard. Un gouffre insondable de noirceur, menaçant d'engloutir tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de vouloir s'y plonger.

-Oh, Derek, je crois que tu ne comprends pas ! Moi, peur de toi ?

Stiles se détache de la baie vitrée et s'avance lentement vers l'ex-Alpha, attaché à un des piliers du loft.

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qui je suis ? Je suis une créature millénaire qui se nourrit du chaos, de la douleur et de la souffrance. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Moi, par contre, je saurai toujours trouver ton point faible, Derek. _Toujours_...

Le Nogitsune a murmuré ce dernier mot, mais sa haine est presque palpable. Et même si cela lui fait mal de l'admettre, Derek sait bien que la créature a raison. On ne peut pas tromper un renard.

-Il suffit de voir comment tu as marché en voyant ton petit chéri aussi vulnérable. C'était comique, vraiment ! Presque trop facile.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir à ces mots. Même s'il n'est plus un Alpha, ses instincts de mâle dominant sont toujours bien présents, et l'insolence du Nogitsune commence à faire monter en lui une rage difficilement contrôlable. A moins que ce ne soit le terme que celui-ci a employé pour parler de Stiles. Et ce qu'il sous-entend...

Le Nogitsune s'est arrêté devant le loup-garou recroquevillé au sol, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine en signe de défi. Il semble se délecter de la situation et de l'impuissance de ce dernier.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, reprend la créature de sa voix cassante. Ce serait du gâchis. Et puis ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je préfère jouer, tu le sais bien. Et me nourrir par la même occasion. Et je pense qu'étant donné le corps que je me suis approprié, tu es la personne toute désignée pour ça !

Un signal d'alarme se déclenche quelque part dans l'esprit de Derek, à travers les brumes de la drogue qui menacent de l'engloutir à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronde le loup-garou en tentant d'étouffer l'étincelle de panique qui s'est allumée au creux de son ventre.

L'adolescent s'accroupit devant son prisonnier. L'intensité de son regard met Derek mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression désagréable que le Nogitsune lit dans son âme, qu'il est capable de mettre à jour ses moindres secrets. Et c'est probablement le cas. La créature l'observe avec une sorte de...convoitise ? Comme un prédateur venant de choisir sa proie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas lui échapper. C'est peut-être juste un effet de l'aconit qui recommence à altérer ses facultés, mais Derek se surprend à penser qu'il aurait souhaité que Stiles, le véritable Stiles, le dévisage de cette façon...Sauf que le garçon qui lui fait face n'a plus rien à voir avec le lycéen hyperactif qu'il a appris à connaître ces deux dernières années. Ce n'est à présent plus qu'une coquille vide, habitée par un esprit maléfique qui s'est empressé de gangréner une âme innocente pour assouvir ses désirs de vengeance.

-Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas ? reprend le garçon, l'air légèrement déçu. Ou peut-être que tu ne _veux_ pas te rappeler ? Figure-toi que j'ai accès à l'intégralité des souvenirs de ce gamin, donc ça ne sert à rien de nier. Je _sais_ ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux !

Le Nogitsune marque une pause, guettant visiblement l'effet que vont produire ses paroles sur Derek. Son sourire, insupportable de suffisance, fait l'effet d'un coup de poing au loup-garou qui sent son poux s'accélérer malgré tous ses efforts pour le contrôler. « _Il sait_. » Il n'arrive pas encore à cerner complètement le petit jeu dans lequel le renard veut l'entraîner, mais ce qu'il entrevoit déjà suffit pour faire naître en lui une angoisse sourde. Le Nogitsune est une sorte de vampire psychique, qui puise sa force dans les émotions négatives de ses victimes. Son plus grand plaisir est de manipuler psychologiquement ses proies pour faire remonter leur part d'ombre à la surface. De jouer avec leurs angoisses, leurs démons intérieurs et leurs blessures. Ainsi qu'avec leurs sentiments refoulés. Et Derek remplit tous ces critères à la perfection. Il est la proie idéale.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, rétorque-t-il en tentant le tout pour le tout.

« _Tu dois lutter. Maîtrise-toi. Empêche ce monstre d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Maîtrise tes émotions_. »

-Bien sûr que si, insiste le démon en s'asseyant tranquillement en tailleur devant Derek. Tu sais exactement à quoi je fais allusion. Non ? Oh, allez, mets-y un peu du tien, ce n'est pas drôle sinon !

« _Ne l'écoute pas. Il cherche juste à te déstabiliser. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu_._ Ne.._.»

-On pourrait peut-être parler de ce fameux sauvetage si attendrissant à la piscine du lycée, tu ne crois pas ? reprend brusquement le Nogitsune.

Derek sent ses mâchoires se crisper à l'évocation de l'incident. Devant sa réaction, le sourire de Stiles s'élargit un peu plus. Le Nogitsune en lui se réjouit. Il va enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer.

-Ca y est Derek, ça te reviens maintenant ?

Oh que oui, cela lui revient. Même les toxines d'aconit qui se répandent dans ses veines et lui troublent l'esprit ne peuvent lui faire oublier ce moment-là. Cette nuit où, ironiquement, il était également sous l'emprise du venin paralysant d'un Kanima. Il s'était retrouvé piégé avec Stiles dans la piscine du lycée de Beacon Hills, poursuivis par la créature reptilienne qu'était malheureusement devenu Jackson Whittemore. Leur seule option avait été de plonger dans le bassin pour échapper au monstre. Stiles avait été obligé de soutenir Derek pendant près d'une heure afin de l'empêcher de couler, jusqu'à ce que le Kanima se lasse de rôder autour de la piscine et décide enfin d'abandonner ses proies. Entre temps, l'ex-Alpha s'était évanoui, et Stiles avait dû lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer. Puis les choses avaient légèrement dérapé, et le sauvetage s'était prolongé plus que nécessaire...Cela avait été leur unique baiser, mais Derek se souvenait encore de la fébrilité avec laquelle l'adolescent l'avait embrassé, ainsi que de la vague de chaleur qui l'avait envahi en se rendant compte de son absence totale d'envie de rompre le contact. Toutefois, lorsque Stiles avait interrompu leur étreinte, la réalité les avait brutalement rattrapés, les laissant horriblement gênés. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué l'incident depuis, tentant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et globalement, ils avaient plutôt réussi.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Derek avait oublié. Au contraire, le souvenir de cette nuit s'était gravé en lui, sans qu'il sache d'ailleurs très bien pourquoi. Comme la cicatrice d'une vieille blessure qui refuserait de disparaître, en dépit de ses pouvoirs lycanthropiques.

Le Nogitsune ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de son prisonnier, le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et l'expression qui se peint peu à peu sur le visage de Derek lui confirme qu'il a bel et bien touché un point sensible. Il attrape le loup-garou par la nuque, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Derek peut presque distinguer son propre reflet dans les pupilles dilatées du garçon.

-Et maintenant, reprend le démon avec un large sourire, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te l'avouer. Tu vas peut-être te dire que c'est un peu déplacé dans le contexte actuel, mais je trouve ça bien plus drôle ainsi.

Il se penche vers Derek, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent presque sa nuque, et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Je t'aime... ».

L'ex-Alpha a l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée.

-Oh, ne vas pas croire que c'est de moi, lâche le Nogitsune en se relevant. Tu vois, il se trouve que derrière son sarcasme et son air désinvolte, le petit Stiles a développé une certaine...attirance pour toi. Cela va même un peu plus loin que ça, vu le genre de choses que je découvre dans sa tête. Il se bat pour essayer de me le cacher, mais je peux te dire que tu l'inspires beaucoup...

-Ferme-la, gronde Derek en tentant de maîtriser la fureur dans sa voix.

_« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. »_

_-_D'ailleurs, reprend le Nogitsune en ignorant superbement son prisonnier, pratiquement tous ses fantasmes ont un rapport avec toi. Et franchement, il a de l'imagination pour quelqu'un qui n'a encore jamais...

-FERME-LA !

Une vague de haine pure envahit Derek, balayant d'un seul coup tous ses efforts pour contrôler ses émotions. Il sent quelque chose se briser en lui, et soudain, plus rien ne compte à part une envie dévastatrice de détruire cette créature qui s'amuse à exhiber les moindres secrets de ses victimes, pour se repaître de...

«_ Je saurai toujours trouver ton point faible, Derek. _»

Les paroles du Nogitsune lui reviennent brusquement en mémoire et lui font l'effet d'une gifle.

Et soudain, il comprend.

Il comprend pourquoi cela lui fait si mal de voir Stiles ainsi manipulé, dévoré de l'intérieur, impuissant. Pourquoi il éprouve autant de difficultés à maîtriser sa rage à la pensée que le renard puisse se délecter sans scrupules des souvenirs et des sentiments de l'adolescent. Pourquoi le Nogitsune l'a choisi lui, Derek, pour s'abreuver de sa colère et de sa souffrance, plutôt qu'une personne à priori plus proche de Stiles, comme son père ou même Scott.

L'évidence lui apparaît enfin, et il se rend compte à quel point ses tentatives pour la dissimuler ont été dérisoires.

Stiles est son point faible.

Le _seul_ qu'il ait connu depuis une éternité.

Et le Nogitsune compte bien se nourrir de cette faiblesse. De _leur_ faiblesse. A cette idée, Derek perd définitivement toute envie de lutter. Ce n'est pas pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement, mais il semblerait que tout ce qui tourne autour de Stiles relève de l'exception à la règle. Cela ne sert à rien, de toute façon. Le Nogitsune a déjà gagné, et ce depuis le moment précis où il a pris possession de l'esprit de Stiles. Il attendait juste le bon moment, histoire de semer la panique dans l'entourage du garçon et de regarder tranquillement se développer tout autour de lui le doute, l'inquiétude et l'indécision. Un cocon de peur dans lequel il s'est lové, en se délectant du spectacle. Et maintenant qu'il a arrêté son choix sur la personne la plus indiquée pour lui offrir ce qu'il recherche continuellement depuis près d'un millénaire, il ne lui reste plus qu'à venir se servir directement. Alors autant en finir.

-Hé, le loup, ça va ? s'exclame le Nogitsune d'un ton moqueur. Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé, tout à coup. C'est dommage, on commençait seulement à s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, à la fin ? gronde Derek. Tu as déjà ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu as ta dose de douleur, de culpabilité et de je ne sais plus quoi d'autre avec moi, alors viens te servir, qu'on en finisse !

Le Nogitsune lui adresse un sourire qui tient plutôt de la grimace. Il se met à déambuler à travers le loft, en pianotant gaiement sur les meubles qui passent à sa portée.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Tu te retrouves à passer la soirée chez toi, seul avec le garçon qui te fait craquer depuis je ne sais combien de temps, alors profite un peu au lieu de te plaindre !

-Tu veux me torturer, c'est ça ? La douleur physique va rendre la souffrance morale encore plus savoureuse pour toi, ou un délire du genre ?

Derek sent à nouveau la colère reprendre le dessus. Les effets de l'aconit continuent certes à perturber sa capacité à gérer ses émotions, mais même en temps ordinaire, il lui aurait été difficile de rester calme face au sarcasme horripilant de la créature.

-Moi, te torturer ? rétorque le renard en prenant un air faussement offensé. Tu es sérieux ? Je n'oserais jamais ! Enfin, peut-être que si, un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Je ne vais pas te tuer non plus, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Ce serait stupide de ma part, un peu comme si je fermais un garde-manger bien garni pour ensuite jeter la clé. Donc, non, pas de torture physique, ni de mort horrible.

Le Nogitsune arrête brusquement de faire les cent pas pour s'immobiliser juste devant Derek, avec un sourire inquiétant qui n'augure rien de bon pour la suite des événements. L'ex-Alpha sent son estomac se nouer.

-Au contraire, reprend le Nogitsune d'une voix mielleuse. Cela me sera bien plus profitable de prendre soin de toi. De te donner ce que tu veux depuis si longtemps.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il commence à remonter lentement son t-shirt, exposant ainsi sa peau pâle et des abdominaux finement dessinés.

Derek a l'impression que son cœur vient de s'arrêter de battre. Il contemple avec horreur l'adolescent se débarrasser du vêtement tout en lui lançant un regard provoquant. Voir le Nogitsune exploiter Stiles de cette façon lui donne la nausée.

-Oh, arrête de faire cette tête-là, lâche l'adolescent avec une moue réprobatrice, que Derek aurait trouvée adorable en d'autres circonstances. Je sais très bien que quelque part, ça te plaît, même si tu refuses de l'avouer.

Le loup-garou serre les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Il comprend parfaitement où le Nogitsune veut en venir. Attiser sa fureur, déchaîner ses instincts de prédateur. Sauf que même s'il en avait la possibilité, venin de Kanima mis à part, l'ex-Alpha se retrouverait bien incapable de toucher le moindre cheveu du garçon, qui le dévisage à présent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de façon ridiculement obscène. Car même si l'esprit de Stiles Stilinski est entièrement sous l'emprise du renard, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il s'agit toujours de _lui_. De _son_ corps. Ce corps que Derek s'est souvent surpris à désirer depuis l'épisode de la piscine, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour l'oublier. Et ce constat le laisse étrangement confus.

Le Nogitsune a mis au point le piège parfait. Le genre de piège dont la victime n'a pas vraiment envie de se libérer.

Derek ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de l'adolescent qui se baisse lentement vers lui, pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Avoue que tu en mourais d'envie, murmure le Nogitsune en glissant sa main contre la nuque du loup-garou.

Sa voix est rauque de désir, et bien qu'il sache que le renard ne fait que jouer la comédie, que ces mots ne sont pas réellement ceux de Stiles, Derek sent son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Il sent les cuisses du garçon enserrer ses hanches, son torse venir se plaquer contre le sien. Il est si proche que leurs visages se touchent presque. Derek doit lutter pour résister à la tentation de se perdre dans la contemplation des traits parfaits de Stiles. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, de son nez adorablement retroussé, des grains de beauté parsemant sa peau claire. Tout semble si..._irréel_, le fantasme rejoignant enfin la réalité. Et pourtant, la violence du désir qu'éprouve l'ex-Alpha à cet instant est tout sauf imaginaire. Seuls les yeux de l'adolescent, anormalement sombres, trahissent encore la présence du Nogitsune. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour briser totalement l'illusion, et Derek se rend compte avec horreur qu'il a désespérément envie de se prendre au jeu...

-Rassure toi, c'est bien réel, lui souffle le démon à l'oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Derek sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, qui l'entraîne encore un peu plus vers le point de non-retour.

Toute pensée cohérente finit par le quitter définitivement lorsque les lèvres de Stiles viennent se plaquer brutalement aux siennes.

Et soudain, plus rien ne compte à part les mains de l'adolescent agrippées à ses cheveux, son bassin ondulant lascivement contre le sien et le martèlement affolé de son cœur se mêlant à ses propres gémissements.

Il met plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser.

La culpabilité endormie à la lisière de sa conscience refait surface, plus violente que jamais. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse sombrer.

«_ Pardonne-moi, Stiles._.. »

-Derek ?

Quelque chose cloche. Le garçon a cessé de l'embrasser, et le bouleversement dans sa voix est presque palpable.

Le loup-garou rouvre lentement les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qui est train de se passer. L'appréhension lui noue les entrailles, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir prévu ce nouveau coup de vice de la part du Nogitsune.

Car en croisant le regard de l'adolescent toujours collé à lui, il sent son cœur se briser. Les larmes débordent de ses grands yeux noisette, que toute trace de folie manipulatrice a désertée. Il s'accroche toujours au cou de Derek, et celui-ci peut sentir les tremblements incontrôlables qui agitent son corps.

-Je suis désolé, Derek, balbutie Stiles.

Sa voix est si basse que l'ex-Alpha peut à peine l'entendre. Aucun reproche n'y perce, seulement de la peur, de l'épuisement, et quelque chose qui sonne comme un aveu.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...je...

Derek ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Il voudrait s'excuser pour avoir profité de la situation, rassurer Stiles, lui dire que les choses vont s'arranger, que l'on trouvera bientôt un moyen de le libérer de l'emprise du renard. Et par-dessus tout, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas avoir honte que le Nogitsune ait trahi son secret, malgré le côté tordu des circonstances.

Mais il sait que le temps lui manque, et fournir des explications lui semble tout à coup terriblement vain. Alors sans réfléchir davantage, il se penche vers Stiles pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, en espérant que ce baiser puisse résumer à lui seul tout ce qu'il n'a pas le courage de lui avouer. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappe de la gorge du garçon, qui reste interdit l'espace d'une seconde avant de se laisser aller et de répondre à la sollicitation du loup-garou.

Pendant un bref instant, Derek se surprend à penser naïvement que tout est revenu à la normale. Jusqu'à ce que leur étreinte soit interrompue par la voix moqueuse du Nogitsune.

-Sauve-moi, Derek. Sauve-moi...

Furieux, l'ex-Alpha se détourne brusquement de l'adolescent. Ce dernier le fixe d'un air triomphant, ses iris redevenus d'un noir de jais.

-Tu dois vraiment apprendre à ne jamais faire confiance à un renard, lâche la créature avec mépris. Mets-toi bien dans le crâne qu'il s'agit de _mes_ règles, et que tu ne peux pas me battre. Si tu joues avec moi, c'est uniquement parce que je t'y autorise.

Du bout des doigts, il effleure la mâchoire de Derek.

-J'espère que tu as savouré ton moment d'intimité avec ton petit chéri, reprend-il d'un ton faussement bienveillant. Parce que maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi que ça va se passer.

Vif comme l'éclair, il glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek, et capture sa bouche de la sienne avant que ce dernier ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Malgré lui, le loup-garou sent une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline mettre le feu à son bas-ventre, tandis que les caresses du garçon se font plus insistantes, son souffle plus rapide. Il a beau être conscient que tout ceci est l'œuvre du renard et qu'en se laissant troubler de la sorte, il s'inclut parfaitement dans son plan, résister devient à chaque seconde plus difficile. Et savoir que même sans être manipulé par le Nogitsune, Stiles aurait très probablement souhaité vivre ce moment, n'aide certainement pas Derek à maîtriser le flux de ses émotions. La passion le dispute à la haine, à la limite du supportable.

Lorsque l'adolescent agrippe brusquement son t-shirt pour le déchirer sans le moindre effort, le loup-garou doit fournir un effort inouï pour s'empêcher de rendre définitivement les armes. Tout son corps lui fait l'effet d'un immense brasier, alors qu'il sent la langue de Stiles s'introduire dans sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. Des images explosent dans sa tête, des flashs incontrôlables, attisant encore davantage son désir. _Sentir le corps brûlant de Stiles se tordre sous le sien. Mordre sa peau si pâle, le marquer pour prouver au monde qu'il lui appartient. Le voir s'abandonner, les paupières closes, sous l'ardeur de ses caresses. L'entendre crier son nom. Le posséder corps et âme..._

Incapable de réfréner plus longtemps ses pulsions animales, Derek s'empare de la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, la mordant jusqu'au sang. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le garçon pousse un grognement d'excitation qui met l'ex-Alpha au supplice.

-Tu vois, murmure le Nogitsune en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du loup-garou, je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais ça.

Puis il se redresse et prend la tête de Derek entre ses mains. Sa bouche et son menton sont barbouillés de sang, mais il n'y prête aucune attention. Il se contente de dévorer Derek du regard. Ce dernier ne peut réprimer un ultime frisson d'excitation malsaine.

-Et maintenant, gronde le Nogitsune en affermissant sa prise, je veux ta rage. Je veux ton désir, ta culpabilité, toute ta souffrance et le chaos de tes émotions. _Donne les-moi..._

Le loup-garou a soudain l'impression que tous ses os sont en train de se liquéfier. Sa vision se trouble, à mesure que le démon renard aspire lentement, consciencieusement, le magma noir et informe de ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, plutôt une sensation désagréable de courant refluant, qui le vide peu à peu de son énergie.

Et tandis qu'il s'affaiblit, Derek peut distinguer des sillons grisâtres se dessiner sous la peau des mains de Stiles, remonter le long de ses bras, de son cou, jusqu'à finir absorbés par la blancheur de sa peau, au niveau de son visage. La respiration du garçon se précipite, son corps est agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Soudain, il se cabre, la tête rejetée en arrière, et dans un dernier tremblement, laisse échapper un long cri de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur Derek.

Pendant une bonne minute, seuls les halètements saccadés de Stiles qui tente de reprendre son souffle viennent troubler le silence pesant sur le loft. Puis le ricanement caractéristique du Nogitsune s'élève, tirant l'ex-Alpha de sa torpeur.

-Oh, Derek, chuchote la créature d'un ton narquois, encore blottie contre le torse du loup-garou. Si je m'étais douté que cela serait aussi bon, je serais venu te voir bien plus tôt.

Bien qu'il sente les effets du venin de Kanima se dissiper légèrement, Derek n'a pas la force de remuer. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Le Nogitsune a obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait, à savoir se nourrir, tout en semant autant de désordre que possible derrière lui. Derek a beau savoir qu'il ne risque plus rien pour l'instant, le cauchemar n'est pas terminé pour autant. Le démon est devenu plus fort, ce qui implique qu'arracher Stiles à ses griffes va être encore plus délicat qu'auparavant.

Le Nogitsune finit par se relever, et tranquillement, va ramasser le t-shirt abandonné par terre. Tout en se rhabillant, il essuie vaguement le sang qui lui macule le bas du visage.

-Tu sais, Derek, c'est quand même dommage, lance-t-il avec désinvolture. Avoir attendu tout ce temps pour vous avouer vos sentiments, toi et ce gamin. Enfin, si on peut parler d'avouer. C'était tellement maladroit que c'en était presque émouvant. Et dire que c'était la dernière fois que tu avais affaire à lui. Tu n'as vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup là !

Derek ne relève pas la pique. Il n'a pas le courage de se lancer dans un concours de sarcasmes, et surtout pas dans son état actuel. Néanmoins, le Nogitsune a touché un point sensible. Il a tout gâché avec Stiles. Il repense à tous les moments où ils se sont retrouvés seuls tous les deux, toutes les occasions qu'il aurait eu d'aborder l'incident de la piscine, d'essayer de tirer la situation au clair. Toutes ces fois où il se rend compte que Stiles avait essayé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis sous forme d'allusions plus ou moins discrètes, et toutes ces tentatives maladroites pour établir des contacts physiques. Il l'avait même quelque fois surpris à le dévisager fixement, avant de détournement brusquement les yeux en rougissant. Sur le moment, il avait mis tout cela sur le compte de l'hyperactivité de l'adolescent et sur son talent naturel pour commettre des gaffes. Mais à présent, tout cela prend un sens complètement différent. Et en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être même qu'il avait _choisi_ de ne pas accorder plus d'attention aux bizarreries de l'attitude de Stiles. Parce que cela évitait des complications inutiles, ou peut-être juste par fierté. C'était plus simple de continuer à considérer Stiles Stilinski comme l'ado sarcastique et prodigieusement agaçant qu'il avait rencontré, plutôt que d'admettre qu'il s'était révélé au final aussi loyal, courageux et débrouillard que n'importe quel autre membre de la bande possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels. Et aussi qu'il était irrésistiblement attachant...

Maintenant, il est trop tard. Et se dire que Stiles risque de laisser sa peau dans cette histoire rend Derek malade. S'il avait mis son soi-disant foutu amour-propre de côté et écouté ce que lui soufflait son instinct, il aurait davantage veillé sur l'adolescent, et peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il se jure de faire son possible pour arranger les choses avec Stiles, si jamais ils se tirent de là indemnes. _Si jamais_...

Le Nogitsune se dirige sans se presser vers la porte du loft. La main sur la poignée, il se tourne une dernière fois vers le loup-garou enchaîné.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, maintenant. Le sérum ne fera bientôt plus effet et tu pourras à nouveau te transformer, donc il est grand temps que je me sauve.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, le Nogitsune adresse un clin d'œil moqueur à Derek.

-En fait, je pourrais presque être tenté de revenir te voir. Tu me connais, je suis insatiable...

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ? On est ouvertes à tous commentaires encouragements/ critiques constructives, donc n'hésitez pas !


End file.
